inbetweenersfandomcom-20200213-history
Jane
Jane was one of the four girlfriends in The Inbetweeners Movie. The Inbetweeners Movie Jane, along with Alison, Lucy and Lisa, is first seen on the same tour bus that the boys are riding. They later meet up at an empty nightclub when Neil, Simon and Will dance over to them. Since none of them show any interest in her, Jane approaches Jay, who is disappointed that he "got stuck with the fat one". Jay tries to brush her off by saying that his (made-up) girlfriend wil be coming down any minute, but Jane doesn't believe him. At the pool the next day, Jane tries to get closer to Jay, but he picks a fight with a child and gets the boys kicked out. That night, Jay seems to have mellowed out after fighting and making up with Simon, so he drinks with Jane. The two seem to bond and Jane invites Jay and the others out for a skinny-dip. When Jane strips down to her underwear, Jay freezes up, not knowing what he should be feeling. When two men start making fun of Jane and Jay is embarrassed to be seen with her, Jane gets angry and runs off without him. At the boat party, Jane gives Jay the cold shoulder until he gathers the courage and admits that he likes her. The two then sneak off so that Jane can give him a blow-job, but run into James. James is about to make a fat-joke, but Jane stands up to him and Jay offers James a rolled up bill that was up his bum. The two sneak off before joining the others for the rest of the party. Jane and Jay spend the rest of their holidays together before meeting up at the airport in England. When Jay introduces Jane to his parents, his father kisses her on the lips, which surprises everyone. The Inbetweeners 2 Jane dumps Jay after the events of the first film, however she plays a key role in the film where Jay attempts to look for her in Australia. She appears near the end of the film where she rescues Jay after he and the other three boys are stranded in the Outback. Jay begins to attempt to take her back, but even though touched by Jay's effort, she does not take him back. Personality Jane is bubbly and confident. A trait that Jay gradually begins to notice once he gets used to being around her. Despite this, she still has some sensitivity about her appearance, trying to kiss Jay after being teased for being overweight. She can also play hard to get, refusing to talk to Jay when he made her feel unattractive. Appearance Jane has reddish-brown hair, a sweet-looking face and a voluptuous figure. She's usually seen wearing a dress and is always smiling. Relationships Jay Cartwright- (The Inbetweeners Movie) (Dumped in The Inbetweeners 2) - The reason for their breakup: Buying her a Wii-Fit. Gallery Inbetweeners Movie - Jane.png|Jane smiling. 19945318 jpg-r 320 x-f jpg-q x-20111222 010805.jpg|Jane is shocked. 82675 c6df9c9550d72ce207121fbbd47ba590-1-.jpg|Jane and her boyfriend Jay. Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters